


Appraisal

by squirtysadist



Series: until the rescue [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Country & Western, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Master/Servant, Medical Examination, POV Second Person, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirtysadist/pseuds/squirtysadist
Summary: Master's come to check out how much her property is worth––which means a full-body examination.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, You/Original Character
Series: until the rescue [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080092
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Appraisal

The house that Master brought you to was grander than anything you’d ever seen. It was three stories high with ivy that crawled up the sandstone. You’d only just taken a glance to drink in the architecture when she pushed open the gate, pulling you onto the loose stone path that led to the front door.

There, as she banged on the heavy knocker, you were greeted by a well-dressed man who flinched at the sight of your Master before he curled his lips and stepped aside.

“She’s in the drawing room,” he stated as you stepped into the foyer.

Master removed her hat, holding it in her spare hand, though her other remained locked around your arm.

“Thank you kindly,” she said, tipping her head at him, but there was a sardonic edge to her voice as she glanced up and tugged at your arm. She pulled you through the house, from doorway to doorway with only enough time for you to catch glimpses of furniture before you found yourself in an east-facing room.

It was warm in the room, furniture lightly with grande oil landscapes on the walls and a lounge set. Under the window was a drawing table, and sitting at it was the prettiest lady you’d ever had a chance to see.

For a moment, you thought she might have missed Master’s sudden, loud entrance into the room, as her focus didn’t waver from the letter she was penning. But then she stopped, capped her pen and set it aside to look over you both. “It’s been a while,” she said, her eyes flicking over Master unimpressed. “Forgot how to write?”

“You know you’re never far from my mind, Eliette.” Master grinned and then quirked her brow, tugging you closer. “This one’s from a gambling debt. Two-thousand or so.”

 _Two-thousand five-hundred and twenty-seven dollar._ You knew the total exactly, had it running through your head over-and-over since it’d all occurred. Your father sold you for two-thousand five-hundred and twenty-seven dollars to settle a gambling debt. That was your worth to him.

That was your worth to her.

“Well then,” Eliette said as she rose to her feet. Her skirt swelled around her as she stepped forward, stepping close enough to examine you. There, she lifted a gloved hand and tilted your chin up, glancing from one way to the other before she let go, moving to lift your arms when Master reached out and grabbed her wrist.

“Not like that. I want a full examination of my property.”

Eliette blinked and then nodded, stepping back. “As you wish. Come with me then,” she said.

She led you through the house, up the stairs to the second floor. The stairs wrapped around, continuing higher, but she directed you down a hallway, past open rooms filled with warm sunlight. A few contained beds and wardrobes, others looked to be a study, a private library, an art room––until you came to a closed-door with a heavy latch.

She pulled out a set of keys from pocket and unlocked the latch, tucking the padlock away into her pocket.

The door opened with a heavy groan and with it, Master took it as an invitation to shove you in, before the door was closed by the three of you. And then locked again from the interior.

You turned to face the door and watched as Eliette stepped past, unconcerned with your growing fear, though Master gripped your arm tighter, tugging you into the centre of the room.

“Do as she says and this will go _nicely_ ,” she hissed in your ear. “Go against her, and I’ll _personally_ ensure a world of hurt.”

You swallowed and nodded, eyes glancing around the room.

It was unlike the rest of the room you’d peeked into, appearing instead like a medical room, as if this woman was some kind of doctor who performed surgeries. You didn’t know of any lady doctors, though you’d heard rumours of women who snuck their way into college. But Eliette looked too _fine_ to be a woman who did anything like that. She was dressed in silks and lace and finery, though you watched as she removed her gloves, switching to a different pair that she kept in a chest of drawers, by the window.

Your eyes wildly glanced around, trepidation creeping over you. Despite the warm light, the room felt cold.

In the centre of the room was a medical examination table, a stool sitting before it. “I’ll need you to get undressed,” she said, her eyes flicking you over. “You can place your clothes over there and dress after the examination.”

She’d gestured to where the chest of drawers sat, and you felt Master’s grip tighten again. You turned, looking at her and waited for permission to undress. Master snorted, unimpressed and walked away, her grip disappearing though you could feel bruises forming from where her thumb had dug into the flesh.

As you followed Master’s steps, you noticed that she was walking to the corner of the room where there were a few chairs, and a camera propped up against the wall as if Eliette expected spectators to sit and watch her perform medical examinations.

Perhaps she was an educator, you wondered, though it seemed odd.

“There are at least a dozen shots left,” Eliette said to Master, though you had no idea what she meant. “We’ll send off the celluloid to Eastman Kodak if you wanted to finish the roll.”

“You’re too kind.”

“I know what you like,” Eliette said, and there was a purr to her words before she turned to look at you. “Quickly now, I’d like to finish up before lunch.”

You scrambled at your shoes and stockings, then the buttons of your dress, undoing the sleeves before you set it aside, the corset was just as quick, given that you’d been the one to lace yourself it was easy enough to unlace, leaving you in your camisole and drawers.

Eliette tsked, gesturing with her hand. “All of it.”

“A-all?” you stuttered, coldness washing over you. ”Surely––“

“On with it!” Master snapped, and you jumped, pressing against the chest of drawers as you glanced over at her. Master’s expression was shifting quickly into a scowl. You weren’t sure _what_ she was going to do, but given her reputation, you weren’t ready to press it.

You pulled off your camisole and then swallowed, sliding the drawers down as well. Setting them aside, you stepped away from your clothes and drew your hands over your body to preserve as much modesty as possible.

Master scoffed, but Eliette smiled at you, stepping closer to press a hand against your lower back and lead you to the examination table. She stopped you just before it and moved her hands to your shoulders, leading you to stand up straight as her eyes drew over the length of your body.

As she got to your chest, where one hand laid over, she slid her hands down your arms and pulled them away from your body.

“ _Please_ ,” you begged.

“The sooner you let me look, the faster this will be over,” she said, easing your hands away from your self. You obeyed, dropped your arms at your sides and looked away, over her shoulder at a spot on the wall.

The room was _cold_ now, and your nipples hardened with the chill, a gooseflesh breaking out over your skin.

Your eyes fell shut, feeling her hands slide under breasts, down your waist to the swell of your hips. And then her touch dropped away. You took a breath, going to open your eyes only for a _flash_ to sound. Your head snapped to where Master stood, just beside Eliette, holding the camera before her with a wide, bright grin.

“What are you doing?” you yelped, hands covering your body, but Master only laughed, rotating the upper key of the camera.

“Need to take pictures, Sugar,” she said. “In case there’s any…discrepancies to the examination later.”

Eliette scoffed at the implication, but her hands went to your shoulders, turning you around. There, you squeezed your eyes tight, feeling the humiliation wash over you. _Pictures._ Pictures of _you_. That’s what Eliette had meant by _finishing the roll_.

As if this wasn’t bad enough.

You inhaled a low, deep breath, soothing the rising panic as Eliette’s hands slid down your back, touching over your hips and thighs before she stepped back. Again, the sound of the _flash_ came,and you tensed with it, standing up straighter than ever before you heard Master rotating the camera to the next frame of the tape.

“Up, on the examination table for me,” Eliette said. “It’ll be over soon.” Her hand squeezed your shoulder, and then you felt her step away, moving to where the stool was.

You inhaled once and then shifted onto the examination table, sliding your legs down, hands curling in your lap. But Eliette just gave you a look, her eyes moving to the stirrups at the end of the seat. They were far apart and low on the table.

You shivered, scooting forward and watched as Master moved to stand behind Eliette, camera held at the ready as she grinned.

You looked away from her, placing one foot into the stirrup and then the other, pressing your knees together to preserve the remaining dignity you had.

“You’ll need to come further down the table,” she said.

“But…” you stopped yourself, swallowing as you caught Master’s face. Nodding, you pushed yourself further down, but Eliette gestured for more, so further you went, down and down until you couldn’t press your knees together and everything was on display. “What’s this for?” you asked.

“Confirming if you’ve had any sexual relations.”

“I _haven’t_ , I promise. I’ve––“

“That’s what this will confirm,” Eliette said, her hand pressing warmly on your thigh. “Now, this might feel uncomfortable.”

You felt her finger brush across your pubic hair, before she parted the labia, fingers sliding against the lips of your cunt––though not pressing firmly. You legs shook in the stirrups as you gripped the side of the examination table, squeezing your eyes shut. Never before had _anyone_ touched you there, not even you, not really, and now a strange woman was touching over you.

She pulled away, and you heard the sound of her standing up. There was a _flash,_ and you whimpered, turning away as your eyes pricked.

“Well,” Master said, “Would you look at that.”

And then her leather-gloved hand touched against your cunt. You yelped, jerking your hips away and watched as she grinned at you. “Oh no, Sugar. We need to finish testing first.”

“Testing?”

“Scoot down again for me,” she said, and you watched as she set the camera aside, moving to sit on the stool. “This will only hurt a bit.”

You inhaled a breath, watching your naked chest rise and then fall with the slow, shuddering exhale as she stared up at you.

Coyotes had kinder smiles, you thought.

Shifting down again, you looked away as you felt one hand press on your thigh, tugging you further down until you were obscenely spread out before her. You whimpered and glanced down at her, watched as she lifted her other hand to her mouth and tugged off the glove with her teeth, grinning all the while.

“No!” You said, as you’re stomach clenched in horror as you realised what she was going to do. You went to push back on the stirrups, pull away from her but the grip on your thigh was firm, holding you steady. “The more you struggle, the more this will hurt,” she promised.

You reached down with your hands, trying to cover yourself only to hear Eliette sigh as she stepped around to your side. “Here, hold my hand,” she said, presenting it before you.

You stared at her, hands remaining in place to cover your modesty as you glanced between her and Master.

“It’s either this or we use the cuffs, and I’m sure you don’t want that.”

You didn’t. So you swallowed and reached out with one hand to take hers as you slowly moved the other away to grip at the table.

“Good, now lie back and try to relax,” Eliette said, holding your hand firmer. “It will all be over soon.”

And then you felt two fingers press against your cunt. Except they weren’t gentle, like before. They pressed tightly, and you tensed at the intrusion, hips jerking away.

Master laughed, pressing the hand on your thigh down until your hips shifted back onto the table. She pressed again, and you whimpered at the pressure, squeezing your eyes shut at pain pricked at your eyes. Further in the fingers went.

“ _Relax_ ,” Eliette said.

You tried, you really tried, but it _hurt_. And you whimpered, unable to say the words as the pain seemed to burn. Your throat swelled with the fear, and you could feel tears sliding down your cheeks. Further still, Master went.

“Stop! Stop, _please_!”

Master laughed but slid her fingers out nonetheless before slicking them wetly against your thigh as she rose to her feet.

There, Eliette let go of your hand and walked around the table, easing you out of the stirrups. “Well, did that suffice?” she asked, turning her head to speak to your Master.

“Oh yes, as _chaste_ as she so solemnly declared.” Her eyes flicked to yours again, the familiar, sharp grin on her face was all teeth, the canines exposed as she said. “But I’m sure that could be sold for a pretty penny. Why I could probably sell it a few times before anyone noticed.”

You swallowed at that, a wave of trepidation falling over you as you pushed off the table on unsteady feet and felt Eliette move you over to where your clothes were. And then she was walking away, taking your Master to the far corner to discuss. You could hear bits of words as you dressed, but nothing that made sense together as you pulled on your drawers and camisole––thankful for the feeling of clothes against your skin.

The corset was next, and then your stockings, dress and then shoes. There, you took a moment to stare out of the room and look over the window to the landscape. From the second-floor of the house, you could easily look over much of the town, seeing people wander past on the road. You wondered, for a moment, what would happen if you ran out as soon as the door opened, made your way as fast as possible to the town.

But the answer was obvious. Master would come and collect you, and then you’d find out what a world of hurt truly meant.

“Well I’ll be a son of a whore,” Master said. You turned to look at her, watching her eyes alight as she glanced to you. “Your Daddy doesn’t know how cheaply he sold you, Sugar.”

“Does…does this mean I can go back to him and Mama?” you asked.

She laughed, “Oh, no. I’m your Daddy now, and I promise not to sell you for a dime under your worth.”

You shivered at that, but clasped your hands before yourself, feeling the words slide over you. She was pleased with you at the very least. Which must be a good thing––right?

“Come dine with me,” Eliette said. “We can discuss payment over food.”

“If you insist,” Master said. “I’ll tie her up outside, will I? Or would you prefer her to stay and watch?”

“She’s yours,” Eliette’s said as she went over to the door, unlocking it. “Do as you like with her. Whatever you choose, I’m sure it’ll be educational.”

Master turned and gave you a wink before she gestured for you to follow behind Eliette. You weren’t sure what was happening next, but you had an awful feeling that your Master’s good mood was as dangerous as her bad one.


End file.
